


All I Can Think of is You

by MsScarlettRice



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: 5 Times, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsScarlettRice/pseuds/MsScarlettRice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Clawhauser almost told Chief Bogo I love you, and 1 time he did</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Can Think of is You

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen into the Zootopia fandom and cannot get up. This fic starts before the movie and ends after it.
> 
> This is also my first time writing something for a non-human paring so any mistakes I made are my own. #oops

_The First Time_

Clawhauser was very excited, and super nervous, the day he arrived at Precinct 1 for his first day on the job. He wasn’t actually going to be out in the field, but that did nothing to ease his nerves about his new boss. He had heard, from some very reliable sources, that Chief Bogo was the toughest and hardest to please mammal in all of the ZPD.

Clawhauser adjusted his tie again, making sure he was looking somewhat presentable. He wanted nothing more than to get to his assigned position and settle in with a few doughnuts, but he knew that could only come after speaking with the infamous Chief Bogo. Clawhauser checked his watch again to make sure it was exactly 9 o’clock before knocking on the Chief’s door.

“Yes, come in,” came a bark from the other side. Clawhauser swallowed before pushing the door open and stepping inside. Sitting on the other side of the desk was the _most_ attractive animal he had even seen in his life ever. Clawhauser was so taken back he couldn’t do much more than stand awestruck, mouth slightly open. Chief Bogo was, thankfully, looking at some files that were scattered about his desk and didn’t notice Clawhauser’s intense gaze.

“Have you been briefed on your duties yet?” Clawhauser was finding it hard to form a sentence in his head and it was even harder to try to say something out loud. “I-” _think I love you_ he almost finished, but caught the words before they left his mouth. “-have been, yes.” Clawhauser managed to stammer our instead.

“Good.” Chief Bogo puts down his papers to look Clawhauser in the eye. “If you find there is anything your work station is missing please bring the issue to MR. Otherwise feel free to make it you own, but do not overdo it. Any questions?” Clawhauser shakes his head, not trusting himself to speak. Chief Bogo nods at him. “Well if we’re done here then you are dismissed.” Bogo turns back to his papers and Clawhauser flees the office before his heart can fall out of his chest.

  
_The Second Time_

Working at city center in the ZPD is everything Clawhauser hopes and more. The officers put up with his constant Gazelle talk and he loves interacting with all the citizens who come in for help. When he takes his lunch breaks there’s always someone who waves for him to join them and he’s glad to finally put his horrible high school experiences behind him.

It’s another day, another lunch break and Clawhauser is trying to decide what to get to eat when he hears laughing behind him. Clawhauser tenses and tries to focus on the lasagna in front of him, but he can hear the snickering continue. 

“How do you think he even made it through the academy?” “Well I can tell you one thing; he sure didn’t sleep with anyone to get here.” “Yeah who would ever want to do that?” “Can you imagine?”

Clawhauser can feel his hands shaking and he’s contemplating just fleeing the cafeteria altogether when the laughing is cut off abruptly and completely.

“I think you cadets have been on lunch break long enough if you have nothing better to do than sit around gossiping with one another.” Clawhauser sneaks a glace and can see the three mammals at the table distinctly not looking Chief Bogo in the eye. “Well don’t just sit there, get back to work.” They all quickly scramble to throw away their trash and dart out of the cafeteria faster than Clawhauser can even register.

The Chief sighs and shakes his head before appearing at Clawhauser’s side. “I’m sorry you had to hear that. They should know that we don’t tolerate that kind of behavior in the ZPD.” Clawhauser can feel his face heat up because of his proximity to Bogo and he tries to think of something to say that isn’t _‘Thank you so much, you’re the most wonderful animal in all of Zootopia and I love you so much.’_ “Thanks Chief,” is what he manages. Bogo simply grunts in approval before turning and heading out of the cafeteria. Clawhauser can’t help but watch those broad shoulders out of the corner of his eye as Bogo leaves.

  
_The Third Time_

Clawhauser is finishing up his work for the day and wondering how Officer Hopps is doing on the impossible case she was assigned. He sighs. On one hand he feels bad for the bunny, she only wanted to do good for Zootopia, but on the other hand he knows how hard the Chief works to keep the city center of the ZPD running smoothly.

Clawhauser checks everything one more time and is ready to wait the ten minutes until the night guy comes in when he notices that his radio light is flashing. When he pushes the red flashing button Judy’s voice greets him.

“Clawhauser, get the Chief! We found them! We found all the missing mammals.” Clawhauser doesn’t even have time to ask who this we is or where the mammals are before Judy is speaking again as fast as she can.

“Woah, I’m gonna stop you right there Officer Hopps. Let me go get Chief Bogo and you can tell everything to him.” Clawhauser gets up and heads straight to the police chief’s office. He is so excited about the fact that all the missing mammals had been found that he completely forgets to knock and simply barges right into Bogo’s office. 

“Chief Bogo!” He blares out. The chief slams his phone onto his desk. “Not now Clawhauser.”

“But sir,” Clawhauser stops when he hears a familiar tune playing faintly. “Wait is that the Gazelle app?” Bogo’s eyes widen and dart to the side for a moment before his phone lets out a _“Wow you’re a great dancer, Chief Bogo.”_

“You like Gazelle too?” Clawhauser can’t help but let out a little squeal of delight. The chief’s face flattens and he lets out a huff.

“Clawhauser, can’t you see I’m working on the missing mammal case?” Clawhauser has to compose himself so he doesn’t start asking the chief about all his favorite Gazelle songs, and if he wants to watch the concert together or saying _this is literally the most adorable thing I have ever seen ever in my life, every time you do something else I think I fall more and more in love with you._

He swallows his words saying “that’s what I wanted to talk to you about sir, Officer Hopps found them all.” Bogo’s expression changes and the Gazelle app goes off again before they both spring into action to go meet Officer Hopps at Cliffside.

  
_The Fourth Time_

Clawhauser is trying to get used to working in archives, but it’s so much harder than anything else he’s ever faced at his job. He hates everything about it and it hurts him even more to know that it really is the best course of action. It’s only the second day, but the sting is still there. 

_‘The Chief didn’t even look at you when you packed up,’_ he thinks to himself. Clawhauser feels himself beginning to tear up again and he tries to think of something to make it better, but he just ends up thinking about his massive dumb crush on his super attractive boss which only ends up making things worse.

He’s thinking about maybe just calling it and going home early when there’s a knock on the door. Clawhauser briefly considers composing himself, but realizes that there is nothing he can do to make it look like he wasn’t just about to burst into tears. He walks over and opens the door only to find the animal on the other side is the chief himself. Clawhauser does what he can to contain the waterworks, but it’s not working.

Bogo notices almost immediately that something is wrong. “Is this a bad, should I?” Bogo looks back and forth between Clawhauser and the hallway behind him. 

Clawhauser just shakes his head. “I-” he sniffles and tries to say something, anything, but he can’t. Seeing Bogo here, now, is doing nothing but make his heart ache even more for something he knows he will never have. _‘Bogo is nice to you because he’s you’re boss and not for any other reason’_ has been his mantra since about month two of working in Precinct 1 and standing in the dusty basement, practically in tears is when it’s finally starting to sink in.

“I just-” he can’t hold it in anymore and he buries his face in his paws as his body shakes with sobs. Bogo looks around, unsure of what to do, before following his instinct. He steps forward and pulls the cheetah against his chest. Clawhauser freezes up against him momentarily before giving in and allowing Bogo to hold him as all his pent up frustration and sadness are let out.

They stand there like that for a while, Clawhauser sobbing and Bogo rubbing circles against his back. “I’m, so sorry.” Clawhauser says between sobs.

“It’s okay,” Bogo starts. “It’s not your fault; none of this is your fault.” He sighs. “If anything I should be apologizing because there’s nothing that I can do to make any of this right even though I want there to be.” Bogo’s hand stills and he pulls Clawhauser so he’s a little bit more squished to Bogo’s chest. “Someone as wonderful as you shouldn’t be shafted to such a dreary place as this.”

Clawhauser’s heart is pounding wildly in his chest as he brain tries to register that _Chief Bogo_ , of all mammals, called him wonderful. He’s glad that he can’t speak through all his tears and sobs because if he could the only thing that could possibly come out would be _‘I love you’_. 

  
_The Fifth Time_

Clawhauser was feeling much better once everything with the whole predators going savage incident had been cleared up. It was great to be moved back to his old position and he was happy that everything had worked out for Officer Hopps in the end. The only thing that could have made his life better would be tickets to the celebratory concert that Gazelle was throwing.

Somewhere in his head Clawhauser knew that he wasn’t going to get to go, something always came up, but he allowed himself to go for it anyway. Unfortunately, as it usually goes with Gazelle concerts in Zootopia, the tickets sold out so fast Clawhauser didn’t even have time to open the website before they were all gone. Clawhauser just shook his head. It was sad he didn’t get tickets, but he was still happy just to be back doing what he loved.

Around the time Clawhauser is packing up his things to leave for the night he sees Chief Bogo talking with Officers Hopps and Wilde about something in very hushed tones. He tries not to pry, but Clawhauser can’t say that he isn’t interested in what is going on. After a moment Judy laughs and Nick pats Bogo on the arm about as high as he can reach. Bogo gives them an annoyed look as they walk off laughing before he turns and heads over to Clawhauser’s station. Clawhauser quickly shifts his gaze to the papers in front of him, trying not to look like he was just spying on the Chief’s conversation.

“Clawhauser.” Clawhauser stops what he’s doing and looks up at the taller mammal, leaning on one paw and trying to look calmer than he feels.

“What’s up Chief?” His voice squeaks a little and he mentally kicks himself for being so jumpy around Bogo. The chief doesn’t seem to notice though and is instead glancing around the lobby of the ZPD rather nervously. Clawhauser laughs to himself at that. There was no way the Chief was nervous about anything, he was Chief Bogo for crying out loud.

“Well I was just,” Bogo pauses and clears his throat. “Just wondering if you were doing anything next Friday.” Clawhauser tilts his head in curiosity. Was there some reason that Bogo needed him to work overtime that he was forgetting about?

“I was just planning on maybe watching the Gazelle concert on TV, since I couldn’t get tickets to it.” Clawhauser chuckles a little at that.

“Ah, wonderful.” Bogo starts, but he pauses again and shakes his head. “Or not wonderful that you didn’t get tickets, but that you are, not already doing something.” The chief rubs the back of his neck when Clawhauser gives him another confused look. Bogo takes a deep breath before looking right at Clawhauser and speaking again.

“I guess what I was wondering was: Clawhauser, Benjamin would you want to go, with me, to the Gazelle concert?” Clawhauser’s heart is pounding fast in his chest. He’s trying to register what the Chief said, but all his can manage is some stuttering as he tries to process everything. When it appears he’s not going to get words out anytime soon Bogo starts talking again.

“It doesn’t have to be a date if you don’t want it to be, though I would very much like it to. That is, I would love to go on a date, with you, to this concert. That would be, yeah, but I don’t want you to feel like you have to and I would also just love to go as fellow Gazelle fans because that would-” Clawhauser lifts up one paw to cut Bogo off.

“Of course I want to go with you to the Gazelle concert.” Clawhauser smiles up at him. “And it would be awesome if it was a date.” Bogo’s face lights up at that and, once again, those words almost fall out of his mouth.

_I love you._

  
_The Sixth Time_

Ever since they went to the Gazelle concert Clawhauser has been happy to learn about all of Bogo’s quirks. He thought he was smitten before, but being Bogo’s boyfriend has only made him more so. 

Clawhauser and Bogo are relaxing at Bogo’s house after their shifts one day a few months after everything that happened with Officer Hopps was cleared up. Clawhauser is falling asleep on the couch, curled up against Bogo who’s flipping through channels on the TV. 

Clawhauser watches him out of the corner of his eye, following the curve of Bogo’s snout. Bogo doesn’t notice, but pulls Clawhauser close with the arm that’s wrapped around him. He proceeds to run his hoof through Clawhauser’s fur. Clawhauser sighs in content, reaching up to meet Bogo every time he brings his hoof back.

Bogo turns to him and leans down to plant a kiss on the top of Clawhauser’s head. Clawhauser purrs in response. Bogo smiles fondly at him and when Clawhauser sees that he can’t help himself.

“I love you,” he breathes. After speaking Clawhauser immediately realizes what he just said and he freezes up. Bogo looks somewhat taken back, but his smile only falters for a moment. He turns and places his hoofs on either side of Clawhauser’s face.

“I love you,” Bogo starts. “And I have been waiting for so long to tell you, but I wasn’t sure if it was too soon.” Clawhauser shakes his head as best as he can. Bogo chuckles lightly. “It’s rather silly, but I’ve actually been in love with you for a very long time. You’re just so sweet I never imagined that I would actually ever end up with you.” Clawhauser’s eyes widen as he looks up at Bogo.

“Really?” Bogo nods. Clawhauser uncurls himself so that he can properly hug Bogo, who just laughs as the cheetah squeals and buries his face in the buffalo’s neck.


End file.
